Yumedesu? Reto: la quincena de Itachi uke
by masterfanfic
Summary: Cuando no puedes distinguir si vives en un sueño.. tampoco si estás muerto.  ADV:  18 YAOI INCESTO


Bueno este fanfic, me fue lanzado como un reto... dentro de la serie propuesta por **Itara** [para hacer morder almohada al mayor de los hermanos uchiha].Este es mi segundo fic de género erótico. Hacía ya mucho que no podía escribir. Por asunto personal y por crisis de inspiración. Me alegró mucho que me eligieran para este reto y no es por dar coba, que conste.

A los users que participan en este divertido [y sexy] reto, os deseo las mejores de las suertes.

Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto-san... pero si la historia... no al plagio TwT

Advertencia: Yaoi explicito, contiene lemmon (sexo explicito) así como palabras groseras y cosas que pueden herir su sensibilidad, es su responsabilidad si lo leen...

* * *

><p>Sobre un improvisado catre, dormitando un cuerpo joven, de piel trigueña, cabello azabache y ojos entreabiertos en un tono, ahora escarlata. El sudor recorría aquel organismo, helado… haciendo que las sábanas de la cama, se le enganchasen. El muchacho se removía inquieto, una y otra vez, forcejeando con sus sueños o más bien sus pesadillas.<p>

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, hacía frío, mucho frío. Se miró las palmas de las manos, al menos, podía ver eso.

- **¿Dónde estoy?**- se preguntó, entonces hasta él, llegó un olor, muy familiar, pero no conseguía identificarlo.

Un soplo de aire, hizo mecer sus ropas y sus largos cabellos. De improviso el eco de unos pasos se escuchaba en aquel lugar. Se mantuvo estoico, tan fiel característica suya. Paulatinamente, una figura hizo acto de presencia, aunque por ahora, tan sólo era una simple silueta, hasta que los colores decidieron tomar forma. Ante sus ojos, se formó una figura, que siempre le acompañaba en sus sueños.

- **Hermano… -** murmuró, mirando delante de él, un chico, con rasgos ciertamente parecidos a los suyos, pero quizás más finos, algo más alto de lo que recordaba, más o menos de su altura. Con aquellos ojos, tan iguales a los suyos y tan diferentes a la vez.

El mayor entonces, acercó el dorso de su mano, al flequillo de su hermano, para apartar esos mechones rebeldes y poder ver su cara, ciertamente más madura, pero con aquel toque infantil.

- **Sasuke…**- habló con la voz cansada- **como has crecido… ya eres todo un hombre y muy fuerte a demás…**- dijo algo emocionado- **espero que algún día, puedas llegar a perdonarme.**- El menor quiso interrumpirlo, pero le hizo callar- **Mi hermano… todo lo hice por ti… pero este no es mi legado… y lo peor, es que no puedo tratar de convencerte de lo contrario.**- así que sin mucho ánimo, se decidió por irse del lugar.

Ni cuenta pudo darse, de cuando, aquel escenario negro, se había convertido en su habitación de la guarida, o en la que lo había sido, hasta su pelea con su hermano. Porque si, era consciente, de que él ya no pertenecía a este mundo, si no, al de las invocaciones.** (*)** Pero esa no era la cuestión que estaba tratando, si no el hecho de estar empotrado contra un colchón perteneciente a su cama.

Miró hacía arriba, hacia los lados y cuando lo hizo hacía abajo, vio a su hermano menor sobre si. Le miró confundido e iba a decirle algo como '' ¿Qué pretendes?'', pero no pudo, porque ya tenía los labios del menos sobre los propios en un muy posesivo beso, al cual se vio obligado a corresponder, si no quería que el menor, terminase por arrancarle los labios a mordiscos. ¿Qué narices, estaba pasando con ese chico, a caso estaba soñando?, pero es que lo sentía tan rematadamente real. Cuando el menor, se cansó de atacar sus labios, el moreno, pudo preguntar:

- **¿Ei, que crees que haces hermanito?...**- intentando marcarle límites al otro.

- **…**- no respondió pues estaba comenzando a bajar por el cuerpo ajeno- Vengarme…- expresó con cara de póker, para acto seguido, aún sobre la tela lamer su cuello, a lo que el otro respondió con un jadeo ahogado, más de placer que de angustia, para su sorpresa.-** ¿No dijiste que soy todo un hombre?... pues ahora sabrás hasta que punto…** - dijo sádicamente.

Las caricias transcurrían, en aquel escenario, disimulando gemidos y jadeos, pasión delirante, sentimientos prohibidos. Su cuerpo ardía, ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese apagar ese calor… y sabía muy bien como. _Sonrisa perversa en la oscuridad ¿ qué es lo que buscas?._ Pero no quería, Itachi se negaba rotundamente a hacer cosa semejante, con su hermano, su propio hermano menor. Pero no era tan fácil, su cuerpo, se sentía bastante pesado, le dolía como si hubiere estado una semana entera entrenando sin parar.

Miró de refilón los ojos del menor, en estos, aparecía el Sharingan. Intentó activar el suyo, pero eso le provocó tremendo dolor de cabeza, por el contrario, su hermano, sonrió con una de esas muecas de superioridad tan características suyas. Al ver el gesto, el mayor quiso protestar, pero un oportuno agarre en una zona bastante sensible, le recordó quien iba a tener el control en ese momento y sin saber cómo, el de la coleta, ya estaba sin camisa. Porque habían estado forcejeando y su ropa había resultado rota. Era indudable la maestría que su hermano tenía con ese tipo de caricias, ¿cómo diantres podía estar tan experimentado?. Ya sentía su miembro despierto de hacía un buen rato, era vergonzoso para él. Este, se acercó a las zonas pudientes de su hermano, mirando cada una de sus expresiones.

Pero eso molestó al Akatsuki, el cual le insultó. Cosa que cambió, cuando viola piel expuesta del otro, aprovechando, que el oportuno _ahori_ que llevaba, con tanto ajetreo, se había descolocado.

-** ¿Tas necesitado estás?**– dijo presionando la masculinidad de Itachi, por encima del pantalón fino que portaba, estando esta erecta también, recibiendo como respuesta, una patada.- **Sólo cálmate y se obediente…-** exigió el menor con voz impasiva, pero autoritaria.

Pero esa altivez, había desagradado al mayor, el cual le estampó contra una coz, pero el otro no se amedrentó, pues él no sería una muñeca que pudiese manejar a su antojo. Si quería guerra, tendría guerra.

- **¿Qué haces Sasuke?**- el menor gruñó.

Entonces, el susodicho, colocó una de sus piernas entre las del otro y posó sus manos en su trabajado torso, para empezar a sobarlo.

- **Tu piel siempre ha sido tan cremosa…** - dijo falto de expresión- **me dan ganas de marcarla.**- y así lo hizo, se puso sobre el corazón del mayor y sin previo aviso, le dio un buen mordisco.

Al separarse había un rastro de saliva siendo este retirado por la lengua del Taka, con movimientos más que explícitos sobre lo que haría después. Entonces, Itachi, notó un fuerte dolor en su pecho, su corazón de nuevo, debía tranquilizarse, pero la rabia que sentía en esos momentos y sobretodo la impotencia, de ver así a su hermano. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel niño dulce que había conocido?. En cierto modo, él era el único culpable de lo que le había pasado al pequeño Sasuke y eso le hacía sentir aún peor.

El de Taka, se permitiría un pequeño capricho, estaba seguro que esto desanimaría al mayor que intentaba zafarse del agarre entre suspiros. Subió hasta los labios ajenos, tomando su rostro y empezó a besarlo sin ser correspondido.

Se estaba cansando de la altanería del mayor y su mano convertida en puño, impactó en su estómago quitándole el oxígeno, porque le que vio forzado a volver a abrir la boca, momento que Sasuke aprovechó para invadir su boca con la lengua y sin más acabó por corresponderse, en un intento por sacar la lengua de su hermano con la propia de su boca.

Pero era tanta la frustración que Sasuke sentía en esos momentos, que con sus dientes, mordió el labio con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar. El mayor ahogó un jadeo, cuando esto se produjo, después de saborear la sangre del Akatsuki, el de Taka, se separó un momento mientras el menor, reía a gusto.

Aprovechó entonces, la desorientación, para tomar la cabeza del Akatsuki y llevarla, hacía su propia intimidad.

- **Ya sabes que hay que hacer…**- le dijo con frialdad tomándolo de tras la nuca con fuerza- **Ni se te ocurra morderme… o te dejo sin dientes…** - amenazó completamente en serio.

El mayor, sometido, se arrodilló frente a Sasuke y aflojó el cinturón del hakama. Buscó con sus manos el pliegue y bajó la prenda, pero sólo lo justo al igual que la ropa interior. Tomó el miembro de su hermano y lo empezó a acariciar, mientras el otro parecía impasible y le miraba directamente. Entonces, se acercó y rozó con su lengua humedeciendo aquel pedazo de carne de abajo a arriba y viceversa, como consecuencia, la respiración del otro profundizó. Después, puso suavemente los labios alrededor de la glande y los deslizó hacía el tronco. En vaivenes suaves, con la sola intención de molestarle, al menos que sufriese un poco, jugueteó mientras apretaba a veces con sus labios contra su miembro.

- **¿Qué… muchas noches en vela con la rubia(2*)?**- masculló el menor. Para hacerle sentir mal.

-** Puede ser…** - dijo con perversión el mayor, para acto seguido deslizar su lengua por la glande.

- **No sabía que te gustasen este tipo de cosas… sólo eres una perra lame por**- pero se vio interrumpido por una mordida en su zona sensible, que le hizo gritar de dolor. Jadeó sonoramente.

Le tomo más fuerte del cabello tirando de él para que abriese la boca, una vez así con un certero y ágil movimiento, adentró su miembro en la boca ajena y empezó a moverse, sin importarle, que el otro se estuviera ahogando, embestía dentro de su boca como si no hubiese mañana por su lado, solo podía intentar no atragantarse, cosa que era bastante difícil, considerando el tamaño y la fuerza con la que eran ejercidos aquello movimientos. Su corazón punzaba y ese dolor de cabeza, no remitía para nada, sin no que iba a más alelándolo de forma insospechada. Hasta que sintió algo espeso y caliente en el fondo de su garganta y aquel pedazo de carne fue retirado de su boca. Lo cual le hizo toser de forma exagerada y buscar aire desesperadamente. Se sentía totalmente asqueado por eso.

- **Vaya... qué bien la debes de hacer sentir... a esa rubia...** - se chistó el menor recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte del otro.- **Bueno... vamos a terminar esto...** - dijo posicionándose tras el otro y levantando sus caderas.

-** ¡Sasuke... ¿que demonios pretendes?, suéltame!** - protestó, pero el otro no tenía intenciones de para, nada más lejos de la realidad. Levantó un poco más sus caderas y llevó la mano al miembro del mayor, que ya clamaba por algo de atención. No olvidemos, que él también era humano.

- **Voy a hacerte venir... ¿no es obvio?...** - preguntó con sardonia. A lo que el que estaba debajo, se intentó resistir lo más posible. Así que Sasuke, se vio obligado a doblegarlo con el sharingan. Quedando el cuerpo de Itachi totalmente quieto, mientras su dueño mascullaba maldiciones. Apretó su miembro con ganas, quería hacer que se viniese lo más rápido posible y si para eso, debía ser rudo, lo sería.

Tomó su miembro masajeándolo a placer, de forma enroscada y también en vaivén, por un rato, divirtiéndose, de que el mayor, estuviese intentando reprimir sus gemidos. Cuando se aburrió de esto, le abrió las piernas y se metió entre ellas, aprovechando los bultos de la cama y las sábanas de almohada, sacó sus manos por fuera de sus caderas y ahí estaba dispuesto a darle sexo oral, tenía curiosidad por probar el sabor del otro, sólo un poco.

Acerco sus labios y presionó todo la extensión del tronco de Itachi, acompañándolo de suaves mordidas y alguna que otra palabra malsonante del de la melena. Ahora dirigió su boca a la punta y empezó a sorber, lamer y rodear esta con su hábil lengua. Al akatsuki, de vez en cuando se le escapaba algún jadeo. Y fue ahí cuando empezó el vaivén de succión, En relativamente poco rato, sintió como su sabor cambiaba, era señal que el líquido pre-seminal brotaba del pene ajeno. Se separó un momento, para escupirlo sobre sus manos y así humedecer sus dedos, que en menos que canta un gallo, dos de ellos y sin previo aviso ya se encontraban en el interior del menor.

-** ¡Aah!** - gritó con fuerza y sin poderlo evitar, vaya si escocía a demás de que ahora, sentía como le penetraba con los dedos- **¡Mmh!-** jadeó al notar como ensanchaba, gracias a los movimientos de tijera su entrada. Se reprendía a si mismo internamente por gritar así y escuchar las risitas mal disimuladas del otro, cuando se separaba para lamer su miembro, aún felandolo.- **¡Sasuke!...**- gimió por fin, al notar que el otro tocaba cierto punto en su interior. El más pequeño, se dio cuenta de eso, así que se le ocurrió algo, ya que su hermano, estaba casi a punto de correrse y sabía dónde estaba ese punto. Concentró algo de raiton en sus dedos y le dio una descarga eléctrica justo en la próstata. Provocando que el otro se viniera casi al instante, recibiendo gustoso, junto con un gran gemido aquella semilla en su boca.

Se salió de allí debajo, mientras el otro intentaba controlar su respiración y esa sensación de ahogo producida por la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. Todo esto le estaba superando de una forma abrumadora.

Una vez fuera de las piernas del otro, se puso detrás, acercó su boca a la entrada ajena y sacó un poco de semen , para esparcirlo, por ese lado con movimientos sutiles, pues eso le iba a servir de lubricante.

Itachi, sabiendo lo que venía ahora, no tuvo más remedio que apechugar, porque no lo podía evitar, no se podía mover y eso le frustraba, En cierto modo se ahogaba de pura rabia. Entonces sintió como el otro se frotaba contra su entrada, la cual esperaba ansiosa y atenta la próxima intromisión. _Maldita carne débil. _Su orgullo hacía rato que había desaparecido, solo le quedaba esperar que eso fuese rápido.

-** ¡Kuso!...**- maldijo al sentir como el otro estaba introduciéndose con pasmosa lentitud dentro de él. Maldito, le gustaba verle sufrir seguramente y no le culpaba por eso, todo lo contrario.

-** ¡Mmh aah!... Itachi...-** susurró sobre su oído al verse ya dentro- **que estrecho eres... ¿tanto te excita tenerme dentro de ti?** - preguntó con toda la malicia del mundo y empezando a moverse, podía notar aquella carne desgarrarse con cada envestida pero le daba absolutamente igual, lo haría de todos modos. Embistió de forma automática, ruda, directa a aquel punto que hacía delirar al mayor iba a terminar bien a gusto y si hacía falta afónico de tanto grito. Lo que sorprendía al mayor, era que ninguno de sus camaradas, fuera en su rescate.

- **¡Maldita sea Sasuke detente!...**- repetía una y otra vez, a cada embestida.

- **Tu cuerpo...**- hablaba entrecortado de puro placer-** no dice lo mismo... me succionas de forma deliciosa...** - tomó con más fuerza las caderas el otro, eso seguro que le iba a dejar marca después. Pese a ser penetrad con tanta fuerza, Itachi lo estaba disfrutando, estaba duro de nuevo, sin haberle tocado, se sentía tan y tan bien. Su vista se nublaba a cada roce, entonces, sintió palpitar su miembro y acabó por venirse de nuevo sobre las sábanas, gritando de forma gutural.

Su corazón le enviaba calambres por todas partes. Sasuke notó que algo no a bien, así que le dio la vuelta.

-** Ei... mantente despierte idiota...**- murmuró tomándole el mentón fuertemente y atacando sus labios con mucha pasión, para continuar con el baile pélvico, hasta que ya no pudo más, salió de él y se vino sobre su abdómenmanchandolo. Eso fue lo último que sintió el Akatsuki, lo siguiente fue todo oscuridad.

Raudos, sus pulmones se hincharon de aire. Eso hizo que sus párpados temblase, dando lugar a un color carmín al abrir sus ojos. Estos le escocían bastante, miró a cada lado y entonces una voz familiar, le dijo:

-**Veo que despertaste... Itachi.**- era una voz que sonaba bastante grave, como gastada y cansada, perteneciente a un muchacho, de más o menos su altura, lleno de perforaciones, con los cabellos naranjas.- E**stabas muy agitado ahí adentro... pero no podía abrir sin destrozarte el cuerpo.**

-** Pain...**- susurró con su voz seca- **¿dónde estamos?...** - murmuró saliendo de una especie de caja de madera. Comprendiendo que todo había sido una cruel pesadilla. -

- **Itachi... me temo que esto es mucho peor...**- se levantó de la piedra en la que estaba sentado- **esto es... la Cuarta Guerra Ninja...**

* * *

><p>(*): Se refiere a la técnica del Edo Tensei.<p>

(2*): Se refiere a Deidara de Akatsuki... le tengo algo de asquito ewe''

Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos


End file.
